A love that is Denied
by The Daily Dude
Summary: After a terrible lost of there parents Larry the Lizard has to protect his sister at all costs but when his little sister, MIra meets Espio, Larry thinks that Espio will hurt MIra so he must protect her but maybe Mira doens't want to be save. EspioXMira
1. A Death

_**This is the prologue of A Love that is denied, Larry and Mira the Lizards and Sam the Shark belong to me while Mighty is owned by Sonic. I hope you like it.**_

_**A Love that is deigned**_

Years ago, in a house, where, a family of Lizards lived, there was total peace in the entire house. The Dad worked while the Mom stayed home enjoying herself with there son, Larry, and there daughter, Mira. They had just signed up Mira to be in archery while, Larry worked with his friends Sam.

Sam left and then Larry's mom walked up and said "Larry, can you take Mira to Archery class today?" "Mom, do I have too." "Larry, please." "Okay," Then Larry and Mira hopped in the car and drove out to the archery class.

When Mira and Larry came back they saw the house was busted with holes in the window and the door busted down. When they got in they saw Mom and Dad dead on the ground.

Weeks later, they had the funeral and when it came they saw the will said that everything now was with them but one thing was directed towards Larry that said "Larry, protect your sister at all costs."

Ever since that day, Larry kept a good eye on his sister but he may have over done it. He didn't even let Mira meet friends and when she went out one day to meet a guy name Mighty, he was shoved into the garbage truck and sent to Spagonia.

Now Larry and Mira just live in there house alone just with Larry working as much as he can to keep Mira safe.

_**I got Spagonia from Sonic Unleashed which I saw on Youtube. Please review and continue to read.**_


	2. Espio meets her

_**I do not own Sonic or any other original character but I do own, Larry, Sam, and Mira.**_

**A Love that is Denied**

Years after the terrible accident at the LIzards house Larry had met Vectora with his friends Espio and Charmy but one thing Larry never told anybody about Mira becuase he was suppose to protect her

Usually in the Team Chaotix's house, there would be Vector listening to music, Espio meditating, and Charmy playing with his toys. But, once a month, Vector and his friends, Larry the Lizard and Sam the Shark, would come to the Team Chaotix's house to play poker with Vector. Every time this happened Charmy ran out to go play with Cream and Espio went out to just practice with his arrows.

One night, Larry and Sam came through the door. Charmy immediately left and before Espio walked out Vector said "Hey, Espio, why not join us?" "No way, last time I played you three I lost my salary for a month." "Come on," Sam said "No way, I would never play a card shark." Then Espio left and went over to the target range.

When he got there he saw somebody he never saw before. Espio saw a light green girl lizard wearing a lime colored shirt with lime shorts and wearing green shoes with a yellow bag with her arrows in it that she seemed to be putting into her bow and aiming at the target. Espio tried not to notice her but he just kept on looking at her. Espio threw one of his arrows and quickly looked at her again, she noticed. She started to walk over. When she got closer to Espio she said "Hello, I was wondering why you were staring at me?" Espio started to blush and then said "Well, I saw how you were shooting your arrows so good." She just said "Thanks, anyway, I am Mira the Lizard, who are you?" "I am Espio the Chameleon." "What you are the chameleon that is a ninja and is part of the Chaotix's detective agency?" "You have heard about me?" Oh, yes." Espio and Maria continued to talk until Espio said "Hey, would you like to practice with me?" Mira said "Sure, let's keep score." Espio nodded and soon Espio threw his arrows at the target while Mira shot arrows with her bow and after a while they both stopped. Espio had won by only a few hits. Mira said "you won, nice job Espio." "Ah, thanks," "Well, it is getting late; my brother should be getting home soon." "Okay, Mira, see you later." Then Espio and Mira headed there different ways."

When Espio got back to the Team Chaotix's house he still saw Larry but there was no Sam. Vector said "Espio, where were you, I thought you said you would play with us but Sam has already left." "I never said I would play and two why is Larry still here?" "I was just about to leave." Then Larry walked out the door. "Great job Espio you made Larry leave." "I don't care about Larry. But I saw this girl while I was out and she seems nice." "Say no more, you are in love Espio." "No, no, no, I met this girl and we became friends." "So, what is her name?" "She is Mira the Lizard." "What, you are in love with Larry's little sister." "How do you no?" Vector started to give a description of Mira and when he was finished Espio said "You were right. Wait I mean about she is Larry's sister but what is the big deal about that." "It is a big deal because the last person that even touched Mira was Mighty and when he touched her he was shoved in the back of a dumpster truck and last I heard of him he was on the other side of the world." "So, I can take care of myself." "I just hope Larry is easier on Espio then he was on Mighty."

* * *

The next day, Espio ran towards the target range hoping Mira was there, and she was but she wasn't alone she was with Larry. Espio walked up to them and Larry said "Hey, Espio, I don't think you know my little sister…" He was interrupted by Espio saying "Hi Mira." Larry said "Oh, so you two are already acquainted yourselves so Espio you can move towards that target way over there and do whatever you do." Espio just said "Nah, I feel like to be next to Mira." Mira giggled at what Espio said, Mira thought to herself "He wants to be next to me, maybe he likes me but do I like him." Larry was getting really mad at Espio for not leaving so Larry grabbed Mira's hand and said "Come on Mira, we are leaving now." Mira tried to escape the grip but she couldn't so all Mira said to Espio was one word "Espio!" While Espio said to Mira "Mira!" They both were yelling to each other trying to talk but Larry was pulling Mira away so Espio ran after but when he got there he saw Larry push Mira in his car and drive off. Espio just walked home.

With Mira and Larry, they were both at there house with Larry giving Mira a good talk. Larry said "Mira, since Mom and Dad left I am suppose to take care of you but if you just go for every guy that pops up you are going to fall in a terrible place." "But I don't fall for every guy I just become friends with them but Espio is…" "Oh, no that chameleon, don't tell me you like him." "And what is wrong if I do." "Mira, I will not let you be with that loser of a ninja, you are better than that to have him." "But, I want to be with him." "No!" "I can't stand you, you hold me back like a little child but I 'm not little anybody," Then Mira shot one of her arrows at the door and it blew open and Larry had thought that she had tried to hit him so he ran out of the way and when he got out of the way Mira ran out towards Team Chaotix's house but when Larry noticed she was gone he hopped in his car and drove off towards Team Chaotix's house.

Meanwhile, Espio was at the Chaotix house just thinking about Mira when suddenly the doorbell rang, so Espio walked up and opened it without looking and saw Mira. Mira immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek without thinking, Mira got off him and started to blush and saying "Sorry, Espio I got carried away because I thought I would never see you again." Espio then said in response "It is okay, Mira, I am glad that you are safe from your brother, and between you and me I kind of liked it when you attacked me." Espio and Mira were blushing even more than ever now when they noticed they left the door wide open and before they could close it Larry busted through the door saying "Mira, stay away from Espio he is just a …." Before Larry could continue Mira said "You stay away from him, I love him so stay out of my life." Before Mira had noticed that she had said love Espio said "Mira, you love me?" Then Mira noticed what she said and said nervously "Yes," Then Larry interrupted saying "Mira, back away from him so I can take care of him," Then Larry grabbed Mira and got ready to punch him when Vector and Charmy came out saying "Larry, I knew you would do this again, but this time I am not going to stand by letting you do this, stay away from Mira and Espio before I hurt you." Charmy just said very hyper "Yeah, we will hurt you," Then Larry said nervously "I will take you all on," Then Vector and Charmy walked closer to Larry but before they even touched him Larry saw that Mira was gone, Larry said "Where is Mira?" Then they all saw Mira floating in the air looking like she was being carried and then Espio reappeared and ran off with Mira in his hands. Vector and Charmy soon tossed Larry in the garbage cans and then knocked him out and then a garbage truck came by and picked up the garbage cans and drove off.

Meanwhile, Espio and Mira were on top of the hill in the park. Espio said "Mira, today was a very interesting day." "Yeah it was." "Mira," "Yeah, Espio?" "Well when you said you loved me well, I just want to say, I love you too." "Really, Espio?" "Yes." Then Espio and Mira kissed each other until Vector and Charmy walked up interrupting them saying "Mira, we kind of tossed out your brother, out of the city." "Well, even though I hated him, now where am I going to live?" Espio immediately said "Mira, you can live with us, we do have that spare room, Vector." "Yeah, Espio but, oh okay," Then Espio said "So wait do you say Mira?" "Sure, but I need to grab some stuff first." "Okay."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Larry woke up from his sleep and saw where he was and soon jumped out and saw that he was in Spagonia. "Oh, great now what am I going to do?" Then Larry heard a voice behind him say "Well first we can get our revenge on you." Larry looked around and saw Mighty and tons of other people that he had punished before, there had to be at least thirty. Larry started to run as fast as he could away but Mighty and the rest of them were all chasing him with pitch forks and torches.

_**The End, please review.**_

**_P.s. I got the name Spagonia from Sonic Unleahsed which I got from Youtube_**


End file.
